


Affinity

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia admires strength.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affinity

Leia always hated the imperial court: the duplicity and infighting and general treachery. Tarkin was little different from the others -- simply the worst of an already despicable crowd.

The only one she felt even a grudging respect for was Darth Vader, of all people. As a child, she’d rather admired him: he was bold, fearless, uncompromising, and he could stop blaster bolts with his mind. Later, of course, she realised that he was also evil and chillingly deranged. She could never admire him again -- but an odd, reluctant respect continued to twist its way through her revulsion.

He had real strength, real power, and Leia liked to imagine that someday, she would have as much. _More._

Luke has only to hint around the subject once or twice before Leia asks him to teach her the ways of the Force.


End file.
